Marionette
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: No story summary yet. Crane/OFC
1. Numb

**AN: I found this song called 'Marionette' by Antonia, it reminded me of a lot of Crane and my OFC I plan to write into this story. Also, this will begin before 'Batman Begins', will continue towards The Dark Knight and to The Dark Knight Rises. Also, this story will have two other sequels I plan on writing for The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises, though I have yet to think of any names at this point. My plan might be brought short but I will try to get this done before next winter.**

**Marionette**

_**Chapter One:**_

_Numb_

Cold... freezing cold...

That was the first thing that registered into her mind, the next thing was that she couldn't breath.

coughing and hacking as she inhaled material into her mouth coating the inside her mouth, she moved her stiff arms, coughing and trying to remove the mud and other material that she half inhaled and half coughed out off of her body. Her tired limbs finally reached the surface, pulling her body out of the muddy ground, her tired and battered body feeling like it weighed a ton.

She looked up, her tired green eyes looking up towards the gray sky, and her body caked with mud and other debris. She screamed up towards the sky, a howling scream that would seem more like a shreeking banshee then any thing else.

* * *

><p>Her body shot up as she breathed a lung full of air, her body felling like led she feel back down onto the bed. She noticed the restraints on her bed and panic began to set back in, her body struggling to move but she couldn't. The devices beside her going off making a woman in scrubs enter and try to calm her only to recieve a harsh spit to the face instead, so she pushed a button beside her making her stop her struggling and her body became numb before she fell into peacefull darkness.<p>

**AN: So it is confusing right? don't worry, it will make sense soon enough I hope, can't ruin the suprise. Also, before I forget, Marry Christmas! And to those haters that say "Happy Holidays" Go duck yourself lol. Also, sorry this is so short, my first chapters are always short because it's more of a prequil then a chapter to me, if that makes any sence. :( Anyway; Review, Favorite, and follow this story.  
><strong>


	2. Silence In The Tombs

**AN: And I am back, awesome right?! Anyway, here is another chapter for all of you batman and or Crane fans out there. Also, JONATHAN CRANE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Awesome right? Read if you don't believe me.**

**Marionette**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Silence In The Tombs_

Doctor Jonathan Crane was one of the top psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum, in the whole city if one was to put it mildly, though at times he felt it was true. He had specialized in psychopharmacology, or the scientific study of the effects drugs have on mood, sensation, thinking, and behavior.

Although Jonathan liked to think of himself above the sniveling cockroaches that seemed to inhabit this very city, he was well aware he was one step away from the bars that seemed to hold his own patients here at Arkham Asylum. And while Gotham was still a beautiful city in it's own way, the people in it where something entirely different. Some of the people in Gotham showed adaptability, others showed strength, while many other people showed idiocy.

It had not been his first choice of cities to live in, but he had wanted to disappear and a city like Gotham with crime at an all time high and was easy to get yourself lost in. He left home at the age of 18, and after leaving that small hick town, he easily got a full college scholarship for his grades in high school.

Life had not been easy for Crane, after studying for what seemed to be an eternity, he had received his degree with the number one spot in his class. After getting an internship at Gotham's infamous Arkham Asylum, he finished his postgraduate medical courses with flying colors, but was soon hired on as a full time employee.

Not a year later, the head of psychology department died of a coronary infarction stroke and they had asked Crane to become the head of the department, being that he was the best for the position. _**"****hehe best for the position, yeah right."**_ Crane was brought out of his thoughts of the past by a sarcastic voice, one that seemed to annoy him at every turn _"of course"_ he thought to himself making the other voice scuff at him.

As far back as 2nd grade, Crane could always remember feeling that he was never alone, that he was always had someone protecting him. It wasn't until the 7th grade when he started to become bullied that Crane noticed that voice, the voice that was his complete opposite.

He had given that voice a name, though his work and position he began to let the other man out, so that everyone would know who the true master of fear was, and his name was...

A sudden knock at the door broke Jonathan out of his thoughts, saying a firm "Enter" as the door swung open, revealing his intruder. His new secretary, _"Paulina"_ he thought harshly, entered with a sway in her step towards his desk. While Crane was immune to the wills of the opposite sex, he also knew this woman was nothing but dirt beneath his polished shoes.

**"But she does have a really nice ass"** his fiendish friend spoke with a harsh voice, almost groveled with a slight southern tang to it. Refraining from rolling his eyes at his sexual incognito, Crane knew as well as he did that they weren't relationship material, and it was not because he was ugly either. Crane was aware he was physically somewhat handsome, if one liked tall lanky men with piercing blue eyes.

Looking at his secretary from head to toe, he could understand the sensual appeal of her. Her slim figure was proportionate to the rest of her, her faces was pleasant looking, but even with all that, she still was slightly dimmer then a field mouse. What Crane wanted was someone he could at lease a semi-intelligent conversation with, someone who could stimulate him both physically and mentally, but could also follow his directions to a t.

But with his luck, he was lucky enough to come to work to look at someone at lease physically attractive. **_"Tough luck Johnny"_** his only friend snickered inside of his head.

He watched her speak "Mr Crane, a Doctor Summers is here to see you" narrowing his eyes slightly, he nodded his head and said "Let him in". Turning her heals and walking towards the door in a huff, he knew his little secretary had a crush on him but he chose to ignore it, his first priority was his research not entertaining some flop of a woman.

The door opened and an older man entered the room, appearing to be in his late 60's with bifocal spectacles, his white hair neatly parted and his dressing attire impeccable. "Johnathan my boy!" Doctor Summers walked up to him, embracing him awkwardly with his arms hugging him tightly.

_**"Uh this guy again?"**_ the voice spoke inside his head _**"Can't we just gas him?"**_ _"If only"_ Crane thought to himself. Coughing awkwardly as Doctor Summers released him from his death hug, his dark brown eyes holding warmth that was unfamiliar to him.

"I'm glad you could take some time out of your schedule to talk an old man like me" _"not like I had much of a choice"_ he thought grimly, but on the outside he gave a small smile to the old geezer. "Of course Doctor Summers, now, what brought you all the way from upstate?".

The mood dropped drastically, the usually bright and happy doctor suddenly turned bleak looking. Summers took a deep breath and sat down with Crane trying to keep himself calm as he told Johnathan what happened.

"One of my patients, Kathrine Roberts." taking a deep breath and releasing it, Summers said "She generally doesn't like doctors of any kind, but she made an exception towards me because she said I reminded her a lot of her grandfather. One day she just popped into my clinic, just out of the blue." Summers looked around his office, as if looking for something specific "Do you have any alcohol Crane?".

Resigning this was going to be a long heart to heart conversation, Crane said "One moment" and walked to the door leading out of his office. After telling his secretary to cancel all of his appointments and to go home afterwords, he walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer in the cabinet right behind his desk. He grabbed two bourbon glasses and a large bottle of bourbon, the seal was unbroken and untampered with so Crane quickly remedied that.

He set the glasses in between him and Summers, and after poring a generous amount in both of them he handed one of them to the doctor who quickly gulped the vicious liquid in one gulp. After refilling the glass again for Summers, he took only a small sip of the next drink while Crane was still sipping on his first one.

Summers spoke again, after having a little bit of liquid courage inside of him he finally unfolded the truth of why he was there "I need you to take her as one of your patients for me."

**AN: If any of you have any questions feel free to ask, also if I don't post within the next few days Marry Christmas everyone (or happy holidays).**


End file.
